


Without Even Trying

by Gaynin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: For years Steve Rogers had been seducing Bucky. A timeline of it happening.





	Without Even Trying

The first time Steve seduced Bucky was when they were 16.

They were at the beach playing in the ocean, splashing around, roughhousing. Steve was trying to get back at Bucky for the headlock he had put him in earlier. Bucky had pulled Steve into the water with that maneuver. 

Bucky was standing in navel high water and he was rubbing the salt away from his eye when he realized he lost track of Steve. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh.

Then two hands climbing up his stomach and when he looked down Steve was breaking through the water, golden and wet and before Bucky could say anything Steve hooked an ankle around the back of his and pushed him off balance with his hands on his chest.

Bucky fell back into the water with his cock hard in his swimsuit. 

Bucky didn't fight the water swallowing him whole, nor did he struggle to get back to the surface. He just submitted to his fate and let himself float back up at the water’s whim. When his face finally made it to air he breathed, baffled at his arousal and unsure why he wanted nothing more than to touch his best friend's glistening body. Steve laughed somewhere off to the side as Bucky spit out ocean water.

The second time Steve seduced him Bucky had just turned 18 leaving Steve to catch up and Steve had asked if Bucky would pose for some sketches so he could start studying people.

Bucky agreed to it easily, not really thinking much about it. An easy favor for his best pal.

It wasn't until Bucky sat down and Steve asked if he could take off his shirt that he got nervous.

"I'm not studying fabric Buck, I'm studying form. You're lucky I'm not asking you to pose naked."

Bucky swallowed at the idea of Steve studying his form, an intrusive thought of him studying his form with his long thin fingers popped into his mind. He quickly shook it away disguising the motion, pretending his head was stuck in his shirt as he pulled it off. Bucky sat in a beat-up wooden chair and waited.

"Sit up straighter." Steve said then "Show me your chest."

Bucky's back arched and his blood ran hot at Steve's command.

"Turn to your right, I wanna get you at a three-quarter profile, shows off your jaw and waistline."

Bucky blushed at his friend's appraisal.

"Spread your legs a little, look natural." Steve said, pencil at his lips, eyes narrowed in concentration "Put a hand on your hip and the other on the back of the chair... Yeah, there we go very masculine."

Bucky's brain had short-circuited at "spread your legs" a phantom imitation of Steve's voice in a bedroom setting played in Bucky's mind _"spread your legs for me Buck, be a good boy"_ just as commanding, just as Steve.

Suddenly Steve was up and walking over to Bucky and Bucky was worried he had been caught with his private thoughts. But Steve came over just to comb his fingers through the fringe of Bucky's hair pushing it to the side. He tilted Bucky's head at an angle by his chin for good measure before taking his seat at his easel. Unfortunately, the touches only served to get Bucky hotter.

A few moments of silence passed between them as Steve started sketching.

Then Steve said "I kinda wish this was a nude modeling, I think 'd turn out really good."

Bucky had to move his leg to hide his clothed erection.

"Hey don't fidget."

Bucky turned red "My leg's falling asleep." he lied.

Steve shook his head and continued drawing.

The third time was when Bucky was about to turn 20 and was over ambitious with how much he thought he could lift at one time and sprained his shoulder, having to take a week off work.

Bucky was moping around the house feeling sorry for himself when Steve dropped by with a jar of ointment and a bashful look on his face.

"So, I might know somethin' that'll help but you gotta trust me a little. And take your shirt off."

Bucky trusted him a lot but laughed at his luck.

"What's with you and gettin' me shirtless huh?" he teased. Steve ducked his head and blushed, a small smile on his face.

"Just do it ya jerk."

Bucky did slowly, the only way he could and laid on the bed face down, arms at his sides, as per Steve's instructions.

"Okay.. I'm gonna climb on top of you but it's just so I can get at your back easier alright?"

If Steve could see his face he would've seen the way Bucky's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gave a casual "mhm."

The next moment Steve was straddling his hips, practically sitting on his rear end. A mantra of _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ played in Bucky's brain.

The next thing he heard was the jar opening and Steve's hands rubbing together.

Soon Bucky felt a warm wet hand at the top of his back, near the base of his neck, press in gently but firmly and smooth down under Bucky's bad shoulder blade.

Bucky grunted at the pressure as just a little pain twinged in response and Steve stopped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"'m fine," Bucky said holding his breath "keep going."

"Breathe Buck. Helps if you breathe."

Bucky obeyed and the pain eased up throbbing dull and hot under Steve's hand.

Steve continued his stroke and returned to position repeating it a couple of times. He then treated the other side to the same touch. Then both together. Then dragged his hand down either side of Bucky's spine to the small of his back with warm, sure pressure.

It was heaven.

"How do you… know to do this?" Bucky tried not to moan.

"My ma used to rub my back when my scoliosis would flare up. Would help some."

Then Steve started going at his muscles with small tight circles and Bucky mewled.

Steve laughed and went at it, attacking his back mercilessly with big sweeps and fingers that dug in oh so deliciously.

Bucky was easily coaxed into hardness, laying on his cock with Steve rubbing on him. He wished Steve would pull down his pants and rub at his ass, pull him apart and bury himself inside. It was such a distinct and unambiguous desire that it almost scared Bucky. But his toes were curled in pleasure and his muscles were so relaxed he couldn't muster up the energy to care.

He wanted Steve, his fingers, his cock, his voice: teasing, encouraging, commanding.

"How you feelin' Buck?" Steve asked then in his voice, so deep and sweet as honey.

Bucky closed his eyes and moaned an "Oh," exhaling a puff of air saying "so good Steve."

Steve laughed and slowed his rubbing to a stop much to Bucky's heartbreak.

“Hoped that helped some. I’m gonna head out, let you get some rest. I always got sleepy after this.”

Steve left shortly after and no sooner did he leave than did Bucky roll over and get his hands on himself. Coming with Steve’s name on his lips.

The fourth time Bucky was 21 in a car with Norma Jones, necking like it was the end of the world.

But all Bucky could think about was Steve. Steve and his golden hair, wet after a swim or a run. His deep voice humming in satisfaction after a good meal. His skinny, calloused fingers rubbing charcoal into his sketchbook paper, firm and refined.

Every time he sighed an "Oh baby" into Norma's mouth he imagined saying it to Steve. Moaning out all his desire for Steve and Steve reciprocating in kind with his soft looking mouth. Bucky was hard in his pants for his best friend. 

Until Norma said "Put it in me Bucky."

Then it was over.

Bucky apologized and said he really needed to get home and left without another word.

Later that same year Steve turned 21 and let Bucky take him out for his first drink at the bars, but after a pint insisted he'd rather be drinking at home where there was less noise.

So they trekked on home, pretending to be drunk for fun as fireworks shot overhead and sparklers flickered and popped in the hands of kids on the street. Soon they collapsed on Bucky's couch in the middle of his living room, a place they spent a lot of their time as friends.

Bucky cracked open a bottle of his best stuff and poured it.

“To the best friend a guy could ask for,” Bucky raised his glass “and to many more!”

Steve blushed happily and clicked his drink to Bucky’s, both of them taking a healthy swig.

After a couple of glasses each, Bucky started to feel a pleasant lightness in his head. It felt a little less like everything he did had to be taken so seriously. He let his arm drape around Steve in a familiar way, almost pulled him closer to his side.

Bucky downed the rest of his drink with a shiver.

"Hoo, better not have any more of these." he said clearing his throat.

Steve laughed barely having touched his most recently served glass "Why, might say or do something stupid?"

Bucky looked off into space, a touch forlorn "Yeah. I might say or do somethin' stupid." he admitted low and absentminded.

It took him a moment to realize Steve was looking at him strangely.

"Like what?" Steve asked, glass at his lips.

Bucky looked at him up, and looked at him down. He looked good, perched pretty next to Bucky. He always looked so good.

Bucky said "Like how I want you to take me to bed Rogers."

Steve sat still as a statue then slowly put his glass down on the small lamp stand next to him.

Bucky threw his head back, sighing through his nose, not ready for whatever talk they were about to have.

Suddenly Steve's hand was on his shoulder. Bucky braced himself and looked and Steve's lips were on his in an instant. Soft and inexperienced. Bucky got his act together in time to guide him until they were kissing deeply and fully.

Steve backed away, huffing and murmuring "You want that?" 

Bucky nodded fast, hand on the back of Steve's head, lips tingling. Just as he expected to get another kiss Steve said "Well come on then." and got up, pulling Bucky to his own room.

Bucky nearly tripped over his own feet getting there. Once inside Steve pulled Bucky’s face down and kissed him again before stepping back and wrestling to get his own shirt over his head.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and Steve stopped midway, popping his head free, his arms still caught in the sleeves and said "what?" face unsure and cautious.

Bucky shook his head "Nothing Steve, nothing at all." he replied gently.

Steve threw his shirt at his chest in retaliation and stepped closer to pull Bucky's shirt free from his pants.

"Always wantin' my shirt off." Bucky teased. Steve smiled, boyish and coy.

Bucky pulled his shirt off with one hand at the scruff of the collar and Steve embraced him in a hug before he was even down taking it off. Their naked skin pressed together, Steve's head against his chest. Steve looked up and kissed Bucky again, a peck just because he could and pulled Bucky to the bed. Guiding him till Bucky was lying on his back, Steve atop him.

It was like a dream.

Steve kissed and kissed him, Bucky already hard and pressed against Steve's hip. Already thoroughly seduced. Steve broke their kissing and slid his hand down Bucky's body, looking Bucky in the eye as he went, reaching his cock. Stroking down it then up, squeezing the tip, making Bucky groan.

"You do want this." Steve marveled.

Bucky had to huff another laugh "Nothing I ever wanted more." he confessed.

Steve's eyes flickered and Bucky watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

Suddenly he was up on his knees, opening his pants and pushing them down his skinny hips. His cock tumbling free, red and hard, smaller than Bucky's.

Bucky wanted it, bad.

Bucky shoved off his own pants and let Steve come back to give him some more kisses but soon he was holding Steve's head, kissing him hard and pleading "put it in me Steve, fuck me" between kisses. Steve nodded, his eyes closed, fluttering even as they were so.

Steve climbed in between Bucky's thighs and Bucky made room for him, reaching over to his bedside drawer and pulling out condoms and petroleum jelly. Bucky sat up and rolled on a condom for Steve, kissing him as he stroked him.

Bucky fingered himself open with the jelly as Steve watched and rubbed his thighs tenderly. He didn't give himself nearly enough time, too eager to have Steve finally.

"Come on Steve," he said "let me feel it."

Steve nodded and, with a bit of fumbling at first, pressed himself into Bucky. Bucky sighed a "yes" letting his hands fall on either side of his head, surrendering.

Steve bottomed out and the prolonged moan he let out was guttural and raw. Bucky's own cock twitched at the sound.

"Have at it Steve," he encouraged "go to town."

Steve bit his lip, his head falling back, face red. He thrust once gently, then again quickly, his hips snapping, making Bucky "oh".

Steve held onto Bucky's knees as he attempted to set a pace. Then Bucky watched as Steve breathed deep and steadied himself. Laying a kiss on his knee before spreading Bucky’s legs apart.

He then dug in his own knees into the mattress and began thrusting long and steady, slow at first, letting Bucky feel the length of him. Gradually Steve picked up speed until the bed creaked with their hips, until Bucky couldn't deny his luck.

"Say I'm good," Bucky begged "say I'm being good for you."

"You're being so good for me Buck." Steve said, husky and low in that voice that drove Bucky wild. Stroking a hand up his stomach and back down, taking his member in hand, wrapping his skinny fingers around it, jacking him in time with his thrusts. Bucky let out a deep helpless moan.

Bucky wasn't going to last long, embarrassingly, too worked up by Steve's presence alone. By the years of want.

"Stevie, I'm gonna come, tell me I can."

Steve sped up the movement of his hand, burying himself deep inside Bucky and said 

"You can come Buck, good boys get to come and you've been such a good boy." 

With a strangled cry Bucky comes, tightening up and making Steve sob and come inside him.

"Oh Buck," Steve moaned "I gotta pull out." and he did making Bucky clench his teeth at the loss.

Steve laid down next to Bucky and caught his breath, taking off the condom. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as he tried to right it with his fingers.

He finally rolled over to look at Bucky who was still on his back, trying to imprint the memory of Steve's cock inside him for all time.

"'m sorry it was so quick,” Steve panted “was my first time."

Bucky smiled up into the open air "I know it was your first time Steve. You tell me everything."

Steve huffed and rolled onto his back.

Bucky looked over at him and asked in a low dark voice "how was it?"

Steve peeked over and back again blushing and nodded, just nodded, smiling, knowingly.

Bucky laughed, making Steve laugh. Bucky rolled toward Steve and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, kissing his jaw.

"You did a hell of a job Rogers, gonna be feeling you in me for a good week."

Steve looked over to him, lips all puffy. He opened his mouth as if to say something but relaxed his jaw again, just breathing.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

Steve gave him a little quirk of a frown “You still gonna want me in a week?”

Bucky had to smile and pull Steve closer.

“A hundred years could go by and I’d still want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *DJ Khaled voice* Another one.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this little change from my usual Top Bucky/Bottom Steve content  
> Let my kings switch!  
> Comments are always appreciated and replied to!


End file.
